Life and Death
by SailorMoonForever
Summary: A story written for a facebook challenge. I had to use three certain things - Queen Serenity, a computer, and death - and come up with a story. Just a one shot from the moon. Queen Serenity has a surprise for her husband. My version of a question many of us have. Serenity's father? R


Two adults sat in a secluded corner of an elegant restaurant. The man, dressed in a simple white button-down shirt and black dress pants, had deep blue eyes and blonde hair. The petite woman was dressed in elegant spaghetti strapped white dress, her silver hair in two 'buns' on the top of her head with the remaining hair cascading down.

"I love you so much." The man with the blonde hair said as he grasped his wife's hand across the table.

The woman smiled as she squeezed her husband's hand. "Good, because you're stuck with me for a long while."

"I don't mind in the least. But you have me curious as to why you insisted we go out to dinner tonight."

She smiled as she released his hand. She grabbed a small bag from her side and handed it to her husband.

"Serenity, what is this?"

"Open it." She said simply.

He grabbed the yellow bag and dug through the tissue paper to find a small piece of clothing. He pulled the white item out and unfolded it. He held up the small outfit in shock. It was a small infant sized onesie which read 'I love my dad' across the chest in yellow writing. He immediately stood up, walked around the table, and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I love you so much." He muttered into her hair.

"I love you too Apollo." She smiled as he released her.

"When did you find out?"

"Well I've had my suspicions, but I was due for my checkup this week anyways so I had the doctor run the test. She called this morning to tell me we're expecting."

"I couldn't be any happier." He smiled widely.

…

"When are you coming home already?" Queen Serenity sighed as she pouted.

"My dear, aren't you a little too old and official to pout?" His voice laughed over the computer. "Now stand up and let me see my baby." He smiled.

Queen Serenity stood and placed a hand under her enlarged stomach. She looked towards the monitor in front of her to be sure her entire form was in view.

"You've gotten so big." He said in awe.

"You never answered my question." She started as she sat down. "When are you returning?"

"I should be home tomorrow actually, my love."

"Good!" She exclaimed. Her face quickly changed expressions. "Oh Apollo. I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I know Serenity, but I had to. This treaty wasn't going to work itself out, and you're too pregnant to be traveling. You're due date is nearing." He said.

"I can't believe we'll have this little one in a week."

The man's figure nodded over the computer screen. "Thank the heavens for technology!"

"I don't know what I would do without it. I can't go a whole two months without seeing you!" She smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach. "I hope this little one doesn't decide to come early."

"Well, you'll just have to keep her in until I'm there." He laughed.

Serenity looked at him with a stern look. "When you get back here mister, I'll-"

His eyes turned to that of lust. "You'll what?" He smirked.

Serenity instantly blushed. "Oh hush!"

Her husband laughed deeply over the computer before his attention was taken away from the monitor. "Yah? Okay, thanks. My dear, I hate to cut it short, but I must go."

"Go tend to official business. I could use a rest anyways." She smiled. "I love you so very much."

"I love you too my dear. I will try contacting you before I come home, but I can't promise I'll be able to."

"That's alright my love, I will see you tomorrow." She smiled as she blew him a kiss. He did the same with a smile before the screen went black.

She sighed as she leaned back in the chair. "Oh baby, will you please wait for your daddy to come home before you come out?" She asked as she looked at her stomach. "I need him by my side, please just stay in there for at least another day." She thought a moment. "And no, that doesn't mean you can make me sit in labor for 24 hours or longer." She said before standing and stretching. She shut down the computer before walking to her closet. She shed her daytime clothing and retrieved her long nightgown before placing it over her bare body. She then quickly made her way to her oversized bed and climbed under the covers. Just as she had her head resting comfortably on the pillow and her body fully relaxed and calm under her blankets, a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. She cried out suddenly before sitting up. She placed a hand on her stomach and removed the covers with her other to see fluids leaking from her body and forming a wet spot on the bed under her bottom. "Oh no," she said quietly to herself before hurrying off the bed. She tucked her feet in the slippers which sat next to her bed before rushing from her room down the hall to her life-long friend. She began frantically knocking.

"Yes?" Someone asked tiredly as the door opened.

"Anna! My water just broke!" She nearly yelled.

The bluenette in front of her suddenly went stiff. "Of course the baby chooses the middle of the night." She snickered to herself before suddenly switching to doctor mode. "Do you think you can walk to the infirmary? I don't have a wheelchair up here. I can go get one-"

Serenity shook her head. "I should be able to make it."

"Alright then, come on." Anna instructed as she grabbed her robe from a rack near the door. She put on her own slippers before leading the Queen towards the elevator.

…

"Serenity, you can't push yet." The bluenette instructed as she stood at the side of the gurney where the young Queen lay.

Serenity looked like a completely different woman. Her hair had been taken out of its typical double bun and instead sat in one large bun. Her head glistened with sweat and her nightgown had been replaced with a white hospital gown. "Why not!? I've been in labor for twelve hours already!" She growled in frustration.

"We're not at that point yet, soon, but not yet. Besides, wouldn't you like to wait for King Apollo to arrive?"

"You called him, right?" She asked, suddenly worried.

Anna nodded. "Of course. He should be here relatively soon." She reassured as she looked at her watch.

Serenity sighed loudly with a mixture of pain and frustration as her head plopped on the pillow behind her. "Just please, get Apollo here. I'll be better once he's here." She said softly as her eyes clenched shut as another contraction shot through her body.

A soft knock was heard over the door before it cracked open and a lady spoke. "Anna, I need to speak with you."

"Can it wait?"

"No."

Anna moved to Serenity's side and placed a hand on hers. "I will be right back, okay?"

Serenity just nodded as Anna gave a reassuring smile and walked out of the room.

"What's going on, Fran?"

"It's his majesty."

"He won't make it here in time for the baby?"

"He won't make it here at all."

"What?" She asked, incredibly confused.

"Something happened with King Apollo's ship, it crashed shortly after takeoff. No one on board survived." She said solemnly.

Anna just stared at Fran. "T-thank you. I'll inform her highness."

Fran just nodded as the two turned their own ways.

"You look worried. What is it?"

Anna plastered a smile on her face as she closed the door. "You don't worry about it just yet; let's focus on getting this baby out healthy."

Serenity looked her friend square in the eyes, eyes which reflected sadness. "Anna, tell me, what is it?"

Anna sat on the edge of Serenity's bed and grabbed her hand with both of hers. She sighed before she started speaking in a low voice. "The first thing I need you to do is promise me you won't start freaking out. Can you do that?"

"You're scaring me Anna."

"Serenity, the ship Apollo was on," she paused taking an unsteady breath, "the ship crashed Serenity, t-there were no survivors." She explained with a shaky voice as tears appeared in her eyes.

"W-what?" Serenity asked in shock. "No. Th-this can't be happening." She said with a dazed look. Her eyes clenched shut as a contraction ripped through her stomach, her hand squeezing Anna's tightly.

Anna's attention flew to the monitor attached to her friend as it started beeping more frantic. "Serenity, please, I need you to calm down. The baby's heart rate is starting to rise, and the baby's in distress. If you don't calm down, severe damage could be done to the baby." Anna explained. "Please Serenity."

Serenity's face had a glazed over look, staring straight in front of her. Anna grabbed both of Serenity's hands and placed her face right in front of Serenity's.

"Serenity, look at me. Focus on me." She pleaded. She released her hands and placed her own hands on either side of Serenity's face. She gave it a gentle shake. "Serenity! Look at me!" She cried a little louder. When her friend still wouldn't respond, she sighed. "Please forgive me." She said quietly as she released Serenity's face. She then brought one hand up and slapped the Queen across the face.

Serenity blinked in shock. "What in heaven's name!?"

"Serenity, you need to calm down. The baby is in distress, and if you don't, it could start doing damage and we might have to do a C-section."

A few tears slipped down Serenity's cheeks. "B-but Apollo-"

"Serenity, I know this is devastating, but we need to keep you and the baby safe, and to do that, I need you to focus on the baby."

Serenity took a deep breath. "You're right."

"Good, just focus on the baby for now, okay?" She asked, casting a glance towards the monitor.

Serenity nodded as she clenched in pain. "Can I please push now!?" She cried.

Anna disappeared between Serenity's legs, and then reappeared with a smile. "It's time. Let me grab the nurses and we're gonna have a baby!" She said quickly before stepping into the hall.

…

The Queen smiled as she stood in the garden, bright red roses all around her, her cream white dress blowing in the gentle breeze. In her arms lay the smallest of humans, her blonde fuzzy hair tickling the Queens arm. The baby's body was covered in a baby pink outfit and a blanket wrapped around her body. "My dear baby. This was your daddy's favorite place." She smiled faintly. "Your father was an amazing man."

"Serenity!" A voice called from behind her.

She whirled around to see Anna running towards her.

"Little Serenity shouldn't be out here. She's only two days old."

"I know Anna, but I had to show her Apollo's favorite place. Even though she never got to see her father, I wanted her to be here when I scatter his ashes. I-I just had to-"

Anna shook her head. "You don't have to explain. I understand. Why don't you let me hold her while you scatter his ashes?" She suggested.

Serenity handed her daughter who was sleeping over to Anna before pulling an urn out of a sack hanging from her shoulder. She opened it and tipped it over, letting the ash fall out, the wind carrying it away. She stopped when there was just a small amount left. She then walked over and placed the urn in a small hole. She placed the golden urn inside the hole before covering it with dirt. She looked down at the small makeshift gravesite with a smile. "You'll forever be in my heart." She said softly as she looked towards the sky. "I will love you forever, Apollo."

Anna gently placed a hand on her friend's shoulder after a minute of silence. "Serenity, let's get you both inside before either of you become ill."

Serenity nodded before taking her daughter from Anna. She hugged her close as they headed inside. "I lost my husband, and I gained a daughter. It'll be hard, but I can already see some of my Apollo in her. She is going to grow up to be so much like her father. I can see it already." She smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** As I said, I wrote this for a challenge on Facebook. I had to use a specific character, specific item, and an overall theme. Mine were Queen Serenity, a computer, and death. I didn't want to write an overly sad story, so I used a birth to brighten the mood a bit. I know I always wondered about Princess Serenity's father, and i didn't want to do the typical death scene of Serenity/Endymion, so I did this. Hope you guys enjoyed.

another side note. Sailor Moon is returning in the winter! I'm so excited. I have a facebook page with everything Sailor Moon on it, including, and most importantly, info on the new anime! Facebook NewSailorMoon2013

Hope you guys liked the story!  
-SailorMoonForever


End file.
